Life with Jack: Past, Present, and Future
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Series of one-shots dedicated to Jack's life. All of the Avengers will be making an appearance. Set in no specific order.
1. Must be my influence'

**Okay, so I've been working on these since before 'Sunshine' and I thought that I'd post them in hopes to help relieve me of my writer's block that I have been suffering. Anyway, some of these will have more information on Jack's past and are in no specific order whatsoever. Anyway, I just wanna give a very big _THANK YOU_ to everyone who has reviewed 'Sunshine' and an extra big _THANK YOU_ to  SingerOfWater for being an awesome friend to me on here and just being cool in general! So, I hope that you all enjoy some of these and I promise that I'll update 'Sunshine' soon! Love you guys something fierce for being so damn loyal and being amazing! Thanks again you guys! **

* * *

Jack sighed heavily as she stepped off of the elevator and onto her shared floor with Steve. She had just returned from a three week mission and was dying to see her husband. She had rushed from the jet that had brought her back without receiving medical attention and hurried home.

Her long, black hair was in disarray, as she had driven her car with the top down, and her clothes were ripped and tattered. Her lip was busted open with a faint trickle of blood seeping from the wound and her head pounded. But she didn't care. She just wanted to take a nice, hot shower and crawl into bed next to her husband.

Steve, hearing the sound of the elevator open, walked from the bedroom and down the small hallway into the living area. He knew that Jack would be home soon, and had hoped it was her coming in. Arty, their two year old German shepherd, jumped up from the bed and ran passed Steve. A moment later, the super soldier heard the sound of soft giggles and Arty's excited barking.

Turning around the bend, Steve looked on and smiled at his wife as she stood at the door. Arty was in her arms as, his paws on her shoulders as he had jumped on her and licked her face in greeting. She ruffled the dog's soft fur as his tail beat at the air in excitement. "He missed you," Steve spoke from his spot against the wall.

Jack looked up as she heard her husband's voice and her smile broadened. He stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. A sweet smile was on his face and his hair was wet, indicating that he had just stepped out of the shower. A white, cotton shirt clung to his upper body a pair of grey lounge pants sat low on his hips. Steve's blue eyes held tenderness in them, as they always did when he looked at Jack, and shone bright in the fading light of the evening sun that came in through the living room windows.

"I hope he's not the only one, soldier," she replied as she put the dog down on the floor. The smile was still on her face as she moved from the door and made her way to Steve. He pushed himself from the wall and met her halfway before enveloping her in his arms and dipping her low for a searing kiss that left Jack breathless. When he finally let her up for air, he grin broadened as her hands moved from his shoulders to around his neck. "What was that for?" she asked with a grin as he pulled her up straight.

"To show you how much I missed you," he replied with a grin of his own. His hands never left her waist as he looked down at the beauty before him. Her firm body fit perfectly with his and was soft to the touch. He couldn't stop himself from slipping his hands under her black turtleneck but stopped short when he heard her wince in pain. "What's wrong?" he asked. She said nothing, but as he took a closer look, he could see her busted lip and bruised eye. "You skipped medical again, didn't you?"

If the pain in her lower back didn't make Jack wince, the sound of her husband's disapproving tone did. He was frowning down at her now with a firm look on his face, almost as if he were scolding a child. "I just wanted to come home," she told him in a small voice with a weak smile. "Besides," she started as she pulled away from him. She then leaned down next to Arty and picked up her bag that she had dropped on the floor when she had come in. "It's nothing too bad. Easy fix and it'll be gone by morning." She then gave Steve one of her million dollar smiles and did a mental cheer when she heard him sigh in resignation.

"Fine," he told her. He then leaned forward and grabbed her bag from her hand. As she went to question his actions, he spoke. "Take a hot shower and I'll look at you when you're done." The ebony haired woman opened her mouth to protest, but Steve held a hand up to silence her. "No questions, Jack. Just do it. Please?"

Seeing the pleading look on his face, she sighed and nodded her head in compliance. "Alright," she agreed as she made her way past him. Steve just shook his head and followed after the stubborn woman, Arty hot on his heels as his nails clicked against the floor.

As the two super soldiers entered their bedroom, Jack made her way into the in suite bathroom. She turned on the light, the door still open as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked a mess with dirt and blood caked all over her face along with a deeply forming bruise on the temple of her right eye. "Did anyone call for me while I was gone?" she asked the blond as she began to brush a few knots from her hair.

Steve stood in the bedroom, unpacking her bag for her. "Yeah," he spoke, answering her question. He then pulled out her clothes from the bag and unfolded them. Seeing the rips and tears in the shirts and jeans, Steve sighed heavily and threw them on top of the bed to be thrown out. "Your dad called and told me to tell you to call him back. I guess it's your monthly report to check in with him," he told her with a chuckle.

Jack chuckled as well. Her father called her at least once a month so as to check on her and see how she was doing. It was a routine for the Howletts ever since Jack became an agent. "I bet," she replied as she made her way from the bathroom and into the bedroom. She saw Steve going through her bag, placing her weapons in the right places around the room, and smiled at how well he knew her. "What about the boys?" she asked her husband as she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

A smile came to Steve's face as he thought of James and Marcus. "They miss us," he said as he turned around and wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders. "They asked about you a lot when Logan called. They wanted to know when you'd be home."

Jack hummed in response, laying her head on Steve's broad chest in the process. She then slipped her hands from his waist to his shoulders as Steve's hands made their way to her hips. "I miss them," she spoke as her husband held her. "When do they come home?"

Steve looked at the wall behind Jack in contemplation. Pictures littered the walls of their bedroom. The smiling faces of their friends and family gazing at him. "Hmm, Tuesday," he replied. "I think."

Jack chuckled at him before pulling back from his chest and looking up at him. "Well then, I guess that gives us a few days to ourselves," she spoke in a sultry voice.

Steve smirked at his wife. He then surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. Jack laughed out loud at her husband's antics, the blond soldier laughing as well. "What're you doing, Captain Rogers?" the ebony haired beauty asked. She then propped her elbow on Steve's muscular back and placed her chin in her palm, her other arm hanging limply.

"Well, Agent Rogers," Steve answered in the same playful tone. He then swatted Jack's backside causing her to squeal in protest and return the favor. Steve just laughed loudly, the action causing Jack to chuckle. "You still need a shower and I still need to look over those wounds of yours. And what better way to do that, than to kill two birds with one stone?"

Jack laughed once more at her husband's behavior as he carried her over his shoulder and into the bathroom. "I like the way you think, doctor," Jack replied cheekily. "Must be my influence!"

As the door closed behind them, muting their laughter, Jack couldn't help but to think how good it felt to be home.


	2. You think it's funny, old man'

**This one is probably one of my favorites. Now, a little heads up, some of these won't be very long and some will be. Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

If the great Captain America thought that his wife was scary when she lost her temper, then she was fucking terrifying right now.

Laying on the bed before Steve, was Jack. Her face was contorted in agony and sweat poured from her body. Her black hair was matted to her face and neck from the sweat that coated her skin due to the strain being put on her body. Screams and curses left her lips and her hand was holding Steve's for dear life. Her breathing came in short, heavy gasps as she tried to catch her breath and tears fell from her heterochromic eyes from the pain.

"Why the fuck did I agree to this?!" she asked no one in particular.

A few doctors were crowded around her, shouting instructions to one another while the nurses tried to keep Jack calm. But Steve could see that she was having none of that right now as her face contorted into an angry scowl. Steve then looked to Jack's right when he heard a deep chuckle. He watched on as Jack whipped her head in the direction in which the laughter came from.

"You think it's funny, old man?!" she ground out. Logan Howlett immediately closed his mouth upon seeing his daughters angry face. Steve had to admit that the sight was quite comical. A small, five foot, seven inch woman scaring a large six foot, four inch, barrel chested man into silence. But he was not about to voice his thoughts on the subject, lest he wish to face the woman's wrath as well.

The blond winced in pain, along with Logan, as Jack squeezed their hands for dear life as another contraction hit. "One more big push, Mrs. Rogers," the doctor spoke from Jack's feet, his hands at the ready. A loud, painful scream filled the air as Jack did as she was told. Silence followed before the cries of a newborn infant were heard. Steve, Jack, and Logan all smiled at one another in sheer happiness upon hearing the cry. "It's a boy," the doctor announced, holding up the wailing infant.

One of the nurses then cleaned the little boy up and placed the tiny bundle of Jack's chest. The ebony haired woman sighed in relief as she took her hands and placed them around the crying baby boy, her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Steve and Logan's eyes were filled with tears as well as they looked at the little babe. "He's perfect," Jack spoke in a hoarse voice as she gazed lovingly at the child.

She then turned her loving gaze to Steve and smiled as he placed one of his large hands over Jacks, the tips of his fingers tracing the infant's face. "He really is," Steve agreed as tears fell from his eyes.

However, the happy moment didn't last long as Jack's face once again contorted into one of pain. "He's got company!" the doctor announced, answering Steve's unasked question. He then watched as the nurse from before grabbed the little boy and handed him to Steve to hold until his sibling made their appearance.

Steve cradled the infant with one hand, having held a baby before, and held Jack's hand with the other. "Twins!?" he asked her with wide eyes.

His wife just nodded her head. "Apparently!" she ground out as a contraction wracked through her body. "Fuck!" she yelled out in pain. "No more kids! Ever!"

Steve just gave a wry smile as the doctors once again began the process of delivering his second child. Jack screamed as another contraction hit before the room was once again filled with the cries of an infant. "Another boy!" the doctor announced loudly, holding the child in his hands.

Once again, the nurses cleaned the babe and placed him on his mother's chest. Jack, still just as awestruck now as she was before, smiled down at the child. Steve also smiled as he looked at his children and wife. A warmth filled his heart as tears welled up in his eyes once again.

Jack gave a light chuckle as she placed her hands on each child. "You boys are gonna be the death of me," she rasped out. "But, I can see now, that all that damn pain was totally worth it."

Steve and Logan both agreed with the woman. As the blond looked to his father-in-law, he smiled at the man. "Why don't you hold him, Logan?" he suggested, inclining his head in the direction of the little boy on Jack's chest. He could see that his wife was tired and that Logan was filled with awe and happiness at seeing his two, new grandsons enter the world.

Logan looked at the soldier with raised brows. He then looked to Jack, who nodded her head and removed her hands from the little bundle of flesh. The dark haired man was hesitant at first, but once Jack showed him how to cradle the child, he felt at ease with the tiny being in his arms.

It was a magical moment for the the trio as they looked at the infants, and each other, with happiness.

After the doctors had cleaned the boys and Steve had cut the umbilical cords, Jack lay in her hospital room feeling at peace for once in a long time. Steve sat by her bedside, her hand in his, as the two looked at the sleeping children with love. "Go tell everyone," Jack told her husband in a hushed voice. His eyes made contact with hers and he could see the sleepy smile on her face. "They're gonna wanna know."

Steve just nodded in agreement. He then stood from his seat and placed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "You did great, doll," he told her lovingly before turning and making his way from the room.

"He's right," Logan spoke from her right. She turned her head to face him, and couldn't help but to smile at seeing him stare at her sons with love and adoration. Logan looked from the boys to Jack and leaned over, placing a fatherly kiss to her forehead. "You done good, kid. You both did."


	3. Brain Freeze'

**Bruce may seem a bit OOC, but it's just to show you guys how Jack can bring out the best in anyone and how close she really is to the Avengers. I really like this little oneshot, by the way. Anyway, I mention something about Clint having whoever, I did it for a reason. It will all be revealed later on when I finish all of my stories that are set in my Sunshine-verse. Thanks guys! And enjoy!**

* * *

Jack pouted alongside Bruce as the two Avengers sat on the couch in the shared living area at the Avengers Tower. The dark haired woman's heterochromic eyes were trained on the television as Bruce channel surfed, looking for something decent to watch. Her long, black hair was in loose waves and her legs were crossed. A tub of ice cream was in her lap as a spoon was shoveling through the cold treat. One of Steve's old sweaters covered the top half of her body and hung loosely from her left shoulder as a pair of shorts left her long, lean legs bare.

Bruce sat next to Jack with a pout on his face as well, the television remote in one hand and a spoon in the other as he shared the large tub of chocolate ice cream with his friend. His eyes were trained on the television, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, as he slipped a spoonful of the treat into his mouth. His white shirt clung to his upper body and his legs were covered by a pair of dark, blue lounge pants. His dark, curly hair was in disarray as he had just woken up not too long ago.

"This sucks," Jack whined as she broke the silence. She then threw her spoon in the half empty carton and crossed her arms over her chest.

Bruce's tired, brown eyes moved from the television as he shut it off, to the woman next to him. He then looked between her and the ice cream before asking in a bored tone, "Can I have the rest?"

Jack answered him by huffing loudly before grabbing her spoon, digging it into the ice cream, and sticking a large spoonful in her mouth. Bruce watched her with a raised brow and an amused smirk on his face before letting out a loud laugh at seeing her squeeze her eyes shut tightly. "Brain freeze," she whimpered as she grabbed at her head.

Bruce continued to laugh at the young woman he considered his sister, not noticing the two sets of footsteps that had just entered the room. "What is going on?" a feminine voice asked with a chuckle.

The two geniuses looked behind them to see none other than Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. The ginger woman was dressed smartly in a slimming, black dress that came to her knees. The sleeves of the dress were short and came to the middle of her upper arm. On her feet were a pair of simple red heels that accentuated her height. Pepper's hair was done up in simple curls with the top half pinned up and her makeup was kept simple as it outlined her features.

Tony stood next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. He was in his usual band shirt and jeans with a smirk that never seemed to leave his face. His hair was in it's usual messy style and his dark eyes danced in amusement. "They're feeling sorry for themselves because Captain Fuddy Duddy and the Spider Queen aren't here today," he told Pepper as he made his way over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Where are they?" Pepper asked as she stood in her spot, looking from Tony to the two pouting agents.

"On a mission," Bruce answered with a frown. "On Valentine's day! Of all days!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah," Jack agreed as she stood from her spot on the couch. "I mean, I actually enjoy the damn day now that Steve and I have been together for a while and I was kinda looking forward to it." She then made her way over to the bar and grabbed Tony's whiskey out of his hand just as he was about to take a drink. The older man scowled at the woman but she ignored him as she brought the glass to her lips and took a big swig before handing it back to Tony. "I mean, you guys have each other, Clint has whoever, and Thor has Jane!" she whined before making her way back over to the couch. "This just sucks!" Jack whined as she threw her head into Bruce's lap after she had sat down. The dark haired man agreed with his companion before laying his head down atop Jack's. Both Avengers pouting heavily at being alone on Valentine's day.

Pepper couldn't help but to be amused at the two of them. Seeing a trained assassin and reserved scientist whine about Valentine's day was quite a sight to see. Especially from Bruce. He had been quite shy and soft spoken when Pepper had first met him, but she soon came to see that he could be the comedic relief of the group, much like Tony, and kept said man grounded. He was still a bit reserved, but still knew how to loosen up and have fun, especially when Jack was around. Pepper was also a bit surprised to see Jack acting in such a way as she had always claimed to hate the day. The ginger could recall a time when the younger woman had called it 'Singles Awareness Day' and would cringe at the mention of anything related to the, as she used to call it, 'blasted day'.

"Cheer up guys," she told them with a sweet smile as Tony came back to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm sure that they'll make up for it somehow." She was met with two loud groans of, what she assumed was, annoyance at their significant others, and she smiled.

"Anyway losers," Tony said with a smirk, which was met with two middle fingers from Jack and a growl from Bruce, as he began to drag Pepper from the room to the elevator. "Pep and I have a date, so don't wait up!" And with that, the two disappeared behind the elevator doors as they closed with a slight 'ding'.

Jack and Bruce now sat in silence. The ice cream was half melted as it sat on the table in front of them, forgotten, and the television still showing a blank, black screen. The two had moved from their previous positions so as to lay on the couch at separate ends. Jack had propped her feet up on Bruce's chest as he placed his under the pillow beneath her head. Getting fed up with the silence, Jack called out, "JARVIS, can you please play me some Michael Buble?"

The A.I. responded, "Of course, Miss Jacqueline," in his british voice. A moment later, the room was filled with the sweet sounds of Jack's favorite cover of 'Under My Skin'. She moved her shoulders side to side with the beat all through the song as Bruce made fun of her choice in music.

"JARVIS, gimme some Beatles! 'Twist and Shout', please?" Bruce asked before the beat of the aforementioned song filled the room. The scientist looked at Jack with a smirk as he told her, "This is music, Jay."

Jack smiled back at him before jumping up from her spot on the couch. "Dance with me!" she laughed out as she began to spin around.

Bruce laughed along with her before removing himself from the couch as well and followed Jack's lead. He smiled as she laughed louder when he grabbed her around the waist and began to dance with her. Their moves were sloppy and unchoreographed, but neither one seemed to care as they were having a great time just hanging out and having fun. However, the two were so wrapped up with dancing like morons, that they didn't hear the sound of the elevator door open or the pairs of footsteps that followed after.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov were exhausted. They had just returned from a long mission that they had wrapped up early in hopes to make it home to their significant others in time for today. Steve was especially excited to make it home today as it would be the day that he took a big step with his girlfriend of almost two years, Jack. His blond hair was slicked back as always and his face was washed clean of any dirt. A small bruise had formed on the underside of his jaw from a punch that his opponent had landed on him, and a few cuts littered his, otherwise, flawless flesh. He had changed from his uniform into a pair of grey lounge pants with a black shirt that Jack had bought him for Christmas.

Natasha Romanoff was tired and the light bags under her eyes showed it. Like Steve, she had cleaned up a bit before following him up to the top floor of the tower. She too was covered in a few cuts and bruises, but was otherwise unscathed. Her curly red hair had grown a bit since the New York incident and now fell down to just past her shoulders. She had changed from her black catsuit into a grey shirt that was a bit loose on her lithe frame along with a pair of black shorts.

Both the agent and captain were a bit caught off guard, as well as amused, when they stepped off of the elevator and onto the top floor of the tower. Steve's girlfriend and Natasha's, who knew what Bruce was to her, were dancing about the living area, singing and laughing along to Frank Sinatra's 'New York, New York'. Both Steve and Natasha would be lying if they said they weren't amused by the sight.

"Think we should say something?" Natasha asked Steve with a smirk, her eyes never leaving her lover and friend as they continued to dance.

Steve smirked as well as he replied, "Nope. I say we surprise them." He then moved his eyes from the dark haired beauty that had captured his heart to the red head next to him. When he saw the little glint of mischievousness in her eyes, he saw that as confirmation.

"Let's do it," she told him before quietly sneaking up on the two unsuspecting geniuses. Steve smiled with a shake of his head as he followed after the Russian woman.

Jack laughed as she sang along with Bruce, both of them sounding a bit off key as they continued to dance along the music that played. She couldn't remember the last time that she had this much fun with the man that she considered her brother. Both of them were holding hands as they faced the floor to ceiling windows of the tower, belting out the last notes of the song.

As the song began to change to Michael Buble's 'Irresponsible', and their laughter died down a bit, the two of them were shocked when they felt hands on them. Bruce felt a small pair of hands place themselves on his shoulder. His eyes grew wide as he spun around, ready for a fight. However, his shock faded into happiness at seeing Natasha standing in front of him with a smirk on her lips. Without saying a word, Natasha grabbed Bruce's hand, the scientist blushing heavily as she dragged him off somewhere.

Jack felt hands on her waist, already knowing who it was after seeing Natasha, and smiled as she leaned back into Steve's broad chest. "Captain," she said as he swayed with her to the soft music.

The blond man smiled as he held Jack close to his body. "Agent," he replied as he sat his head atop hers. The scent of her shampoo filled his senses and he found himself burying his nose in her hair. Vanilla and coconut with a hint of oil grease and smoke, his favorite smell. It was something that only Jack could pull off and was unique, just like his girl.

Jack smiled as Steve held her close. Natasha and Bruce had run off to do who knows what, and so it was just the two super soldiers left in the room. Steve's hands moved from Jack's waist to grab one of her hands before he slowly spun her in a circle to face him. Both were smiling as Steve then pulled her into his arms, one hand on her lower back and the other holding one of her own. Jack leaned her head against his shoulder as her free hand came to rest on his chest.

If the two were honest with themselves, which they were, they would happily admit that this is what they missed. They missed being in the other's arms as they just swayed to the soft music or cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. These were the moments that the two super soldiers lived for.

"Happy Valentine's day, Jack," Steve said with a smile as he stopped dancing and looked down at his girlfriend of almost two years. She smiled back at him, but said nothing. She just leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss in his awaiting lips. "I have a surprise for you," he told the dark haired beauty before him. "And, it'll help if you just let me talk for one minute, okay?"

Jack raised a delicate brow in confusion as Steve pulled away from her. "Okay," she said in slight uncertainty. Neither spoke for a moment as Steve went to pull something from his pocket. The song then changed to 'You're Nobody 'Till Somebody Loves You' by Dean Martin and Shelbey Lynne as it played softly in the background. "Is everything alright, Steve?" Jack asked in worry as she saw a bit of fear in his eyes along with apprehension and anxiousness.

"Yeah, doll," he told her with a tight lipped and nervous smile. It widened slightly as he heard her gasp at what lay in his hand. A black, velvet box with the top still closed. "A full minute, Jack," he reminded her with a smirk. She nodded and smiled as he got down on one knee in front of her. Tears sprang to her bright eyes as Steve took one of her hands in his own, a smile firmly placed on his lips. "Jack, we've been together for two years now, and you know that I love you with all my heart. We've been through a bit in the last two years that we've been together and it was hard in the beginning because I felt like I had no reason to be in this new world. I felt, for the longest time that I didn't belong, but you made me see that I do have a reason for being here." Tears were falling from Jack's eyes as she looked at the love of her life, a smile on her lips as he breathed in heavily before continuing. "You're my reason for being here. And, being with you, has made me feel more alive than I could ever remember. I've shared so many of my first experiences with you that I couldn't picture my life with anyone else. I love you, Jacqueline Howlett. So," he let go of her hand and opened the top of the box. A beautiful silver band with a simple diamond in the center looked at Jack. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?"

No words could leave Jack's lips. She was utterly speechless as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. With a nod of her head, she managed to choke out a single, "Yes." Steve beamed at the beautiful woman in front of him. Jack's expression mirrored his own as he stood up. "I'll marry you, soldier."

With his grin still on his face, Steve pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger before she could change her mind. "God, I love you," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jack just placed her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve smiled into the passionate kiss just as Jack did.

"I love you so much, Steve," Jack told him as she pulled away from him. The two still held one another close, smiles never leaving their faces. He then watched a smirk grew on Jack's face before she asked in a teasing manner, "Did you ask my dad for permission?"

Steve just rolled his eyes before nodding his head. "Way to ruin the moment, doll!"


	4. Traffic Was a Pain in the Ass'

**This oneshot kinda shows a different side of Jack. A more vulnerable side of Jack. It also delves a bit into her past, but not by much. I'll have more oneshots that go into her past, I promise. All will be explained in time! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack awoke with a start. Her chest heaved with each heavy breath that she took and her body shivered from the cold sweat that drenched her body. Her heart was thundering in her chest, beating wildly against her ribcage and her body wracked from the silent sobs that left her lips.

The memories of Mongolia never left her, even after the amount of time that passed. She could still see the faces of all those innocent little girls as they were beaten, raped, and killed right before her eyes. She felt no relief at seeing her captors attack those innocent children instead of her. She had only felt relief when she had been rescued.

* * *

 _Jack lay on the cold, dirty cement ground covered in her own blood. Her clothes had been ripped and torn with each form of punishment that her captors had inflicted upon her. Her right eye was swollen and sore and she could feel the cuts on her lip and face healing slowly. Her left arm and leg were numb and Jack could feel the panic envelope her mind and body as she couldn't move the two aforementioned limps. Her chest felt heavy and her breathing came in short, painful gasps as she took ragged breaths. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises and she could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness._

 _The room was quiet save for Jack's heavy breathing and the metal clanking of the chain around her right ankle as she tried desperately to separate it from her beaten body. After digging her bobby pin into the keyhole for over half an hour, she cried with relief when the chain dropped from her body and to the floor. "Nat would kill me if she knew that it had taken me that long," she told herself with a sheepish grin. Jack's face split into a grimace as she tried to stand, her left leg not moving even in the slightest. Limping and leaning heavily on her right side as she walked toward the door, the dark haired woman almost cried in frustration as she jiggled the locked door knob._

 _Feeling defeated and exhausted, Jack slumped against the wall next to the door and slid down it until she was sat with her back against it. Her breathing had become heavier and her heartbeat was beginning to slow down. However, just before Jack could close her eyes, she heard the familiar sound of footsteps and loud shouts from familiar voices coming through the door from down the hall. Not a moment later did the heavy, metal door swing open before three sets of footsteps followed._

 _Jack cried with relief as a tired smile graced her features at seeing her friends, gaining the attention from the alert S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Phil Coulson was the the first to reach Jack as he dropped to his knees next to her. The young woman smirked at the older man. "What took you so damn long, Coulson?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the situation._

 _The older man chuckled, in spite of the situation, and managed a smile back. "Hey Wild Card," he spoke as he looked her over her beaten form. "Sorry about taking so long. Traffic was a pain in the ass," he laughed. He smiled a bit more at hearing her laugh before a frown graced his features when she groaned in pain. Black Widow and Hawkeye stood behind him, looking at Jack with concern and sympathy in their eyes. "You're gonna be alright," Phil told her as he holstered his gun. "I'm gonna have to carry you out of here. It might hurt a bit." As he placed one hand under her knees and the other around her waist, Phil easily lifted the young woman into his arms. He stopped when she cried out in pain and watched her for a moment before she nodded. He nodded back before speaking into his earpiece, "Wild Card has been retrieved. We need medics on standby. ETA at rendezvous point, ten minutes." Phil looked back at the young woman in his arms and watched as she began to fade. "Hang in there, Jack," he spoke softly. "We'll get ya outta here."_

 _Phil's worried face and reassuring words were the last things Jack heard and saw before her eyes closed and the darkness took over._

* * *

Her friends had saved her, but not before she was mentally scarred for life by the horrors she had been subjected to. She could remember how mentally unstable and physically injured she was after coming home. She had said and done some hurtful things to her best friends, Clint and Natasha.

* * *

 _The creaking of the heavy wooden door that lead to her hospital room brought Jack out her thoughts. Her head lolled to the right as she faced the intruders with a bored expression. The fiery, red hair of her friend and teacher, Natasha Romanoff, caught her attention first. Her lean, muscular frame was covered in her usual black, leather catsuit with the usual weapons attached to her wrists, hips, thighs, and ankles. Her hazel eyes met Jack's and the dark haired woman could see the hidden concern in them._

 _The next pair of eyes that Jack's met were the familiar deep orbs of Clint Barton. His sandy blond hair was cut short and his his brows were creased in worry for Jack. His usual black and purple outfit had been replaced with a black shirt and worn jeans that hugged his figure nicely. He still had a gun strapped to his waist as most S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did at all times._

 _Both of Jack's teachers and friends looked at her, willing her to say something, but she kept quiet. Finally, after having enough of the silence, Natasha spoke up. "We're sorry, Jack," she told the ebony haired woman. Jack could hear the sincerity in her voice and simply nodded her head as acceptance of the apology. However, Natasha took that as a sign to continue. "If we had just gotten there-"_

 _Jack cut her off by raising her right hand. "Enough," she told the Russian. "Stop apologizing already, Nat. You've been doing that since we got back from Mongolia. If I hear either of you apologize one more time, don't think for a second that I won't hesitate to shoot you."_

 _The two senior agents looked at one another with frowns tugging at their lips. Neither one believed for a moment that Jack would actually shoot them, but they also knew that Jack never said anything she didn't mean. The agents wanted nothing more than for Jack to know how truly sorry they were for not making it to her faster and putting her through such pain, but they feared that she really would pull a gun on them._

 _Clint, being the ballsy one of the trio, stepped forward. Jack's eyes traveled from Natasha to him as she cocked a refined eyebrow in question. "Jack," he started, sincerity clear in his eyes and voice. "Everything is gonna be ok-"_

" _Okay?!" she shouted, cutting him off. Heaving herself up into a sitting position proved difficult for the young woman, but she managed. "Look at me!" she bellowed in anger. "I'm in a hospital bed, unable to move my left arm and leg! The doctors say that I'm mentally unstable and that I'll be cleared from active duty until further notice! I can hardly move, hardly sleep, and I feel like I fucked up that entire mission! So, when you've been through what I have, when you've seen what I have, call me! Until then," she paused and took a deep breath, feeling winded from her tirade, before finishing. "Fuck off."_

" _Jack," Clint started. But, before he could begin to get the words out of his mouth, Jack's face hardened in utter fury. She reached her right hand under her pillow and pulled out her .09 mm. handgun before quickly, and efficiently, shooting Clint in the shoulder without a second thought. The blond agent cried out in alarm and pain as he brought his hand to his shoulder. His eyes locked onto Jack's once more, his anger and annoyance quickly fading once he saw how much energy that had taken from the young woman._

 _Jack cursed her weakened state as she breathed heavily. "I told you," she gasped out as she watched Nat help Clint to stem the blood flow. "Don't. Apologize. I've heard enough of it and it's not going to make these useless limbs of mine heal any faster nor will it fix my mental state! Now, get out!"_

 _With that being said, the two agents watched as the young woman threw the gun to the white tiled floor carelessly before they walked out. Jack watched as they left without a word. Her breathing had steadied and her heart rate was was back to normal, but her mind was running rampant with the fresh memories of her last mission. It had been a covert mission gone wrong and Jack had been captured and tortured for ten days before anyone had come for her. She could still remember the relief she had felt when she saw Natasha, Clint, and Phil barge in and save her. And though they knew the extent of her injuries, they would never know the true horrors Jack had been through during those ten days._

* * *

Shaking her head, the woman threw the thin sheets from her body and made her way from her bedroom, not noticing that Steve had awoken.

The blond super soldier watched as Jack left the room with a heavy heart. He frowned, knowing that she was feeling pain and sadness. Steve sat up from the bed and followed his love out of the room. The halls were silent and he heard not a single sound. But as he rounded the corner of the hall that lead to the living area, he could hear quiet sobs. So, deciding to make his presence known, Steve wandered into the large, open room.

The sight he was met with, was a heart breaking one. Jack sat on the couch, her legs against her chest and her face resting on her knees. Her body shook with sobs and her hands were fisted in her hair, in rage or sadness, Steve didn't know.

The blond knew that no words uttered would soothe her. He had been through the same pain and still suffered from the nightmarish memories that haunted his dreams. So, Steve silently made his way over to Jack and picked her up in his strong arms. The ebony haired beauty said nothing as she wrapped her arms around Steve's broad shoulders and sobbed loudly into his chest.

Steve just held Jack as she cried. And he continued to hold her until she stopped crying. And even then, he continued to hold her. He held her in his arms until her breathing steadied and her knew that she was asleep. He held his world in his arms until the sun peaked over the horizon, the warmth of the sun's morning rays seeping in through the windows.

Steve looked down at the beauty in his arms and smiled at her sleeping form. Her full lips were parted slightly and her body had curled into his, her head leaning against his chest with one hand fisted loosely in the cloth of his shirt. Her chest rose and fell with each breath that she took and her facial features were smooth. No more tears on her face or worry lines lining her smooth skin. Yes, Jack was the quiet before the storm as she slept.

Deciding to head back to bed, the blond slipped one hand around Jack's shoulders, the other resting under her knees, before picking her up bridal style as he stood from the couch. Steve waited for a moment as his wife shifted in his arms, and gave a small smile at seeing her nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck.

Steve then padded quietly down the hall, hushing the German shepherd puppy as he walked into their bedroom. He then lay Jack down on the soft mattress of their bed before throwing the thin sheets over her lithe frame. Steve looked away from Jack's sleeping form to the little puppy the stood in the doorway, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Go lay down," he told the dog in a quiet whisper. The dog simply trotted into the bedroom, making himself comfortable on the floor next to Jack's side of the bed. Steve smiled fondly at the puppy with a shake of his head before crawling into bed next to Jack, the two automatically, and unconsciously curling into the other. Steve then placed a light kiss to Jack's head as she snuggled closer into his side, before the soldier fell asleep once again.


	5. We're Even'

**So, this one really delves into Jack's past and explains her PTSD. Also, the names of her twin sons will be explained at a later date. If you guys can guess, then I'll let you know the back story behind them, and give you their full names! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Steve woke with a start. The sound of screaming could be heard from down the hall, the sounds coming from his son's room. Jack shot up in bed next to him, the two super soldiers sharing a look of utter horror.

"The boys," she rasped out, her voice still thick with sleep.

Without thinking, the two Avengers grabbed their respective weapons. Steve, wearing nothing but loose lounge pants that sat low on his hips, made a mad grab for his shield. The vibranium metal was lightweight in his hands as he slipped it onto left arm with ease. He then turned to look at Jack, the ebony haired woman clad in short, blue night shorts with a white, cut off top. She held a handgun at the ready, the safety off and her body coiled like a cobra ready to strike.

"Stay on my ass," Steve told his wife with a dark look that meant all business. Jack nodded her head in understanding before following the blond male out of their bedroom.

Steve stood directly in front of his wife, shield ready incase of an attack. Jack stood behind her husband with a frown on her face, her gun at the ready and her finger on the trigger, ready to back up her husband at a moment's notice. The two walked swiftly and quietly down the hall before stopping in front of the door that lead to their son's room.

Blue eyes met heterochromic eyes as husband and wife shared a glance. "On three," Steve whispered. Jack nodded and listened as Steve quietly counted before bursting into their son's room. The two were armed, ready for an attack, but found no one in the room save for their twin boys.

Little James was laying in his bed, arms flailing about and legs kicking wildly at the air. His eyes were closed, but his screams echoed about the floor of their home and tears streamed down his face. His twin brother, Robert, was standing at his bedside, trying desperately to awake his brother. His eyes, so much like Jack's, were filled with tears as he tried to hold his brother down.

"Jimmy!" Jack cried out. She quickly flipped the safety to her gun before placing it on the boy's dresser to her left before moving across the room to her crying sons. "What happened, Bobby?" Jack questioned her shy, little boy as she grabbed James' wrists and held them down on the bed.

Robert, the timid one of the - fraternal - twins turned to his father, knowing that his mother would wake James. "He was fine when we went to sleep," he spoke, his voice soft and quiet. "But then, I woke up to him just screaming about you and mommy. I tried to wake him up to see if he was okay, but he wouldn't."

Steve leaned his shield against the dresser before scooping his son up into his arms. He brushed back Robert's ebony hair, and hushed him as he cried. "It's okay, buddy," he spoke soothingly to his son. "James just gets nightmares like mommy used to when she was little. It'll be okay." Robert just nodded into his father's neck as he cried. "I'm glad that you tried to help him though. That shows that you're a good brother."

Jack spoke soothing words to James in his sleepy state, hoping to slowly awake him like Steve had done for her so many times. She whispered soothing words to him, telling him that it was all just a dream and that he had to wake up. And as she spoke those words to her son, she could remember the first time that Steve had helped her when she had a nightmare about Mongolia. The day that she had shared with Steve what demons plagued her dreams at night.

* * *

 _It had been three weeks since Steve and Jack had been introduced. Fury had moved him into a S.H.I.E.L.D. owned apartment complex right next to Jack. He knew that the good captain wouldn't feel too comfortable with living in the same apartment as a woman that he had just met, so he did the next best thing by placing his home right next to Jack's._

 _Jack had began to heal in those three weeks. She was allowed to go home with an agent checking in on her from time to time so as to keep an eye on her and make sure that she was healing alright. She had gained some movement back in her arm, but her leg was still limp and numb. Each day, after the captain would leave her apartment, she would growl in frustration as she tried to move her leg, but was met with nothing._

 _One day, when Steve had let himself into her apartment, just as she had told him to, he was met with a sad sight._

 _In just the short time that Steve had known Jack, he had come to trust her. She was a lot like Bucky and that was what made him open up to her a bit. Of course, she had returned the favor, but both were still a bit closed off to the other. She would share fun and light stories of her father and her friends within the agency as well as her visits with Peggy from when she was younger. She would ask about his favorite things and get him to tell her all about his likes, dislikes, and hobbies. It was nice to just sit and talk with someone while they taught you and brought you up to speed on things. She was patient, kind, and understanding and that was what made Steve want to open up to her._

" _Jack?" he asked as he looked around the small living area of the apartment. The room was bright due to the shades being pulled open, letting in the natural sunlight from outside. Against the windows, opposite the front door, was a black, suede couch with grey end tables on each side. Right in front of the couch, sat a matching coffee table that was littered with learning material. The hardwood floors creaked under his feet as he took a step further into the room before his steps were silenced by the red throw rug she had placed on the floor._

 _Deciding to look for his teacher and friend, Steve walked into the kitchen off to the right and found nothing. The light bounced off of the silver appliances in the kitchen and there were no dishes in the sink. "She must still be asleep," he said aloud to himself._

 _With a shrug, Steve decided that he would come back later and see Jack. However, just as he opened the door of the apartment to leave, he heard a loud scream come from the small hall and down to the left. A loud thump followed by another scream lead Steve to believe something was wrong. So, he closed the door and ran down the hall to Jack's room._

 _Laying on her bed, kicking her leg , as her left wouldn't move still, and flailing her arms, was Jack. The lamp on her nightstand had been thrown to the floor by her erratic movements and spasms. Her eyes were still closed, but tears fell from them in a waterfall. Steve, realizing that she was having a nightmare, jumped into action._

 _He reached Jack's bed in two, long strides and grabbed her hands. She tried to fight him, and boy, was she doing a damn good job, but Steve held fast to her. "Jack," he spoke in a soothing voice, just as his mother used to do for him when he'd have a nightmare. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it can't hurt you," he said. "You just have to wake up, okay? Just wake up."_

 _She continued to wriggle and writhe, fighting off whatever demons haunted her sleep. The tears still fell from her eyes and Steve could hear her crying out for someone to stop. His heart ached at seeing such a strong woman reduced to tears due to the nightmares that kept her awake at night. But when he finally saw her heterochromic eyes snap open, he felt himself release a breath that he had no idea he was holding._

 _When Jack awoke, she was breathing heavily. She knew that she had another nightmare. The post traumatic stress was killing her as she was exhausted from her lack of sleep each night. Every time she fell asleep at night, she'd wake up screaming and crying, reliving the memories of Mongolia. She desperately wanted to forget the things that she saw while she was captured. All those innocent girls and their cries for help as she was unable to do anything to save them from such a horrid fate. It truly had broken her mental barrier between reality and nightmares. She saw it every time she closed her eyes and it made her sick to her stomach. Sleep was just about damn near impossible for her nowadays. And as much as she wanted to admit that she needed help, she was too focused on helping Steve get back into the world._

 _One thing that Jack noticed, was that she was not alone in her room. Holding onto her wrists and looking at her with understanding eyes, was Steve Rogers. His lips were tugged down in a frown and his face looked solemn. His grasp on her wrists was gentle yet firm as he, no doubt, had to stop her from fighting him in her sleep. "Steve," she spoke in a hoarse whisper. He nodded his head and that was all it took. Crying out, Jack launched her face into his chest as her hands grasped at his shirt as if it were a life preserver. Steve was startled, but at the sound of her cries, he got over his shock and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly to his chest as she cried, whispering soothing words and telling her that it would be alright and that he wouldn't leave her alone._

 _As Steve held Jack in his arms, he thought back to the last few weeks he had spent with her. He had noticed the dark circles under her eyes grow with each passing day, and had a hunch that she was having trouble sleeping. Until today, he had thought that it was his fault, but he now knew the truth. He knew that she was reliving her last mission. She had divulged some of the details to him when they had first met, but had kept tight lipped about the rest. She never spoke of it, and he noticed that when it came up in conversation, she immediately changed the topic. She was avoiding her problem, trying to hide from it and deal with it on her own, just like he was._

 _Jack had never felt as helpless as she did right now, crying into Steve's chest. She knew that he had problems of his own. Problems far worse than hers. But when she saw the soft look in his eyes, the concern on his face, and the care that he had shown when he had woken her up, she couldn't help but to cry even more. The weight on her shoulders that she felt was too much to bear. It was slowly starting to rip her apart. But, she felt something warm and calming when Steve held her. Although she knew he had to be uncomfortable, Jack felt slightly at peace with being in his arms. She could hear his soft heartbeat in his chest pick up just the slightest. His steady and rhythmic breathing seemed to make her breaths match his as she slowly began to regain control of herself. But most of all, Jack felt warm and safe in his embrace as he whispered calming words to her while hushing her cries. It was as if she belonged in his arms._

 _Pushing that thought aside, Jack regained control of herself before stopping her cries entirely. However, Steve still held her in his arms. He was actually content for once, something that came as a bit of a surprise to himself. "I'm sorry," Jack whispered from within his embrace. "It's just, hard." Her voice broke at the end, but no more tears came._

" _It's alright," he promised her. "It happens to the best of us from time to time. And it's always nice to have someone there to help." He felt Jack nod against his chest, but neither made a move to let go to the other._

 _As they sat in silence, still in the other's arms, Steve couldn't help but think to himself how awkward it had been for him at first, to barge into a woman's room while she was sleeping. It was strange for him to see someone so strong, like Jack, look so fragile and broken. And that was what had taken the edge off. It was knowing that she needed him just as he needed her. They were there to help one another and lean on the other for support. And that was nice to have._

" _It helps to talk about it," the blond spoke into the silence of the room. "You don't have to right now. But, when you're ready, I have two ears for listening and a shoulder to cry on, if needed." A gentle smile was on his lips as he still held Jack. She had spoke those exact words to him when she first began her teaching, so, he only found it fitting that he return the favor. He knew that Jack would come to him when she was ready. What he didn't expect, was for her to speak up now._

" _There were little girls," she told him in a soft whisper, almost as if she hadn't spoken at all. He then felt her grip on his shirt tighten, her knuckles turning white as her hands fisted in rage and sadness. "My captors couldn't get me to talk by beating me, so they brought in innocent little girls. They were so young!" The tears began to fall from her eyes once again and Steve found himself rubbing her back in reassurance. "I was forced to watch, unable to do anything, as they were beaten, raped, and killed! I couldn't help them! They begged me to help, crying for me to do something, but I couldn't!" Jack then buried her face further into his chest, crying loudly. "I was so useless! My arm and leg wouldn't move or else I would've done something! I failed as an agent! As a human!"_

 _Steve felt rage burning inside of him at the thought of Jack being put in such a situation. She had been through enough in her nineteen years, and being forced to watch such a hideous sight, unable to do anything, made Steve see red. Jack had been nothing but kind and caring in the weeks that he had known her. She was a sweet woman with the biggest heart and brightest smile. She was the only friend he had in this new time and she had looked out for him while he had been awake._

" _You didn't fail," Steve spoke in a soft voice as he continued to hold her. "If you failed as human, then you wouldn't feel the slightest bit of remorse for those children. You wouldn't have nightmares or feel pain." He then pulled Jack from his chest and held her at arm's length. Reaching his hand hesitantly to her face, he wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "In the short time that I've known you, you've proven to me that you're the kindest, strongest, most caring woman that I've met in a long time. And I know, just as well as you do, that if you had the chance, you would've done everything in your power to save those innocent girls. You did nothing wrong, Jack"_

 _As Jack looked at Steve's reassuring smile and soft, understanding blue eyes, she felt a small weight fall from her shoulders. She knew that he was right when he said that she had not yet failed as a human, but she still felt guilt. She knew that she always would. But, Steve's words had managed to shift the weight. It brought a small smile to her plump lips as the tears stopped falling down her cheeks._

" _You're right," she told him. "If I did fail as a human, I wouldn't feel regret or remorse. And while I know that I'll always feel guilty for what happened to those little girls, I'll still know that if I could have done anything for them, then I would have." She then wiped her face of any stray tears before looking at Steve with a grateful smile, and saying, "Thanks, soldier."_

 _Steve was a bit taken aback by the nickname, but he knew that if Jack graced you with one, then she considered you a close friend. "Is that my nickname?" he asked with a grin._

 _Jack smiled back at him and said, "Sure is. And If I give you one, that means you're stuck with me, buddy!"_

 _Steve let out a hearty chuckle at hearing her say such a thing. This woman was something else entirely. A complex puzzle that he had yet to piece together. But, he felt that he would have quite some time to figure her out._

* * *

She had told Steve everything about Mongolia that day. And looking back on it, she had never come to regret it.

Coming back to the present, Jack was met with James' big, blue eyes looking back into her heterochromic ones. "Mommy?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Jack nodded and James launched himself into his mother's arms. She held him as he cried and whispered loving words to him as she brushed back his sweaty, blond hair. Steve, still holding Robert, made his way over to Jack and James. His wife instinctively moved to lean into his side as he shifted the dark haired little boy to sit on his lap.

The twins said nothing as they reached for each other and held one another close. "Are you okay, Jimmy?" Robert asked after a moment of silence, pulling back to look his brother in the eye.

The boy nodded his head as he wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, Bobby," he replied to his twin, a shaky but reassuring smile on his face. "I'm okay. Thanks for trying to wake me up and I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You're welcome," Robert spoke as he kept his hand on his twin's shoulder. "And it's okay. The same thing happened when I had a bad dream, so now we're even."

The two boys shared a brotherly smile and their parents watched them with pride in their eyes. Steve and Jack were both proud of how close their sons were and couldn't happier that they shared such a strong bond. With the smile still on her face, Jack leaned down and kissed her son's' cheeks.

"I love you little turds," she told them with a chuckle.


	6. Uncle Pei-Pei'

**Just a cute little oneshot that includes the adorable Quicksilver!**

* * *

Jack stood in the kitchen of Avengers Tower with little Margaret - who also went by Peggy - on her hip. Her almost one year old daughter smiled at the ebony haired beauty as the Avenger cooed at her while she made a sandwich with one hand, and held the little infant with the other. "You just like the sound of mommy's voice, don't you?" Jack asked the baby with a motherly smile.

The Avenger watched as her daughter giggled up at her. Her cherub arms waved in the air as she made a grab for her mother's long hair. Gurgled sounds came from her mouth as she began chanting, "Ma! Mama, ma!"

Jack just smiled down at her little girl while she added the finishing touch to her lunch. She then placed the lid back on the mustard jar before turning around and placing the condiment back in the fridge. She then slipped the butter knife into the sink, ran some water over it, and then placed it in the dishwasher. Jack then turned around and went to grab at her sandwich, only to find it gone.

Eyebrows cocked in confusion, Jack looks about the room, hoping to find any signs of the sandwich thief. She then looked at her daughter and asked, "Did you see who took mommy's sammich?"

Little Margaret just giggled at her mother's silly facial expression. Her chubby cheeks were a soft pink in color and her heterochromic eyes, so much like her mother's, were bright and carefree. Her blonde hair was thick and wavy and reminded Jack so much of Steve. "Mama! Maaa! Mamama!"

Jack just chuckled at her daughter's innocence. "Okay then my little Peggy bear," she mumbled before shifting said infant to her opposite hip. "Let's see if we can find mommy's sammich thief."

Just as the words left Jack's mouth, she felt a gentle breeze pass by her before masculine laughter could be heard. "You didn't see that coming?" asked the accented voice of Jack's good friend, Peitro Maximoff.

The ebony haired Avenger looked at the young man that she had taken under her wing as her little brother. "Damn it, Peitro!" Jack exclaimed placing a hand over her heart. "You can't do that to me, fucker!"

Peitro laughed harder, doubled over and out of breath at Jack's outburst. He gripped his sides as his laughter slowly died down to a light giggle. "Sorry," he told Jack as he stood straight. He then brushed back some of his silver-blond hair before his bright eyes moved to little Peggy. "Hello beautiful!" he exclaimed happily, his whole demeanor changing as he reached for the infant.

Jack, knowing that she could never be mad at the younger man, sighed in mock exasperation before handing Peggy to Peitro with a small smile. "Pei-Pei!" the infant spoke happily as she reached for the speedster.

"And how are we today, miss Peggy?" Peitro asked the little girl as he held her close to his chest. She just gurgled at him and he nodded his head with a big grin as though she were really talking to him. "So, mommy wanted you to help her find her sammich thief, hm?" he spoke to the infant with a devilish smirk.

Jack glared at the young man with a smirk on her face. "Make yourself useful, Maximoff," she told him with a smile. "Keep her occupied while I make another sandwich!"

Peitro laughed and nodded in consent. "Of course," he replied. "Uncle Pei-Pei will keep my little angel occupied, hm? And mommy can make another sammich that we can steal together!"

Jack growled in mock anger and threw a slice of bread at the speedster. Said man just laughed at his 'older sister's' attempt to hit him while he ducked out of the way. "Love you too, Jack," he laughed out, causing both of the female Rogers to laugh as well.


End file.
